battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
T-54
The T-54 is a series of main battle tanks designed by Morozov Machine Building Design Bureau. The first prototype was designed in 1945, meant to replace the T-34 in the event of the prolongation of World War II. It entered production by 1947 as the Soviet Army's standard main battle tank. Polish and Czech military forces used them as of 1956 and 1957 respectively. It is the most produced main battle tank of all time with 86,000 to 100,000 units produced. Soviets sold excess tanks to other communist states such as China, North Korea and North Vietnam. Viet Cong forces also acquired certain units. Battlefield Vietnam The T-54 is a main battle tank in Battlefield Vietnam. It spawns regularly at certain NVA and Viet Cong controlled flags. It boasts a very powerful main cannon with 30 rounds to fire and a co-axial machine gun with 400 rounds in reserve. Another player can take control of the mounted machine gun to spot enemies and aid in anti-infantry offensives. The machine gun has 500 rounds in reserve. ]] The main cannon can be devastating in battle, as it features very high damage and a large blast radius. Infantry and light vehicles are easily eliminated by the main cannon, however, against other tanks, it can take up to 4 rounds to fully destroy a main battle tank, or 3 for light tanks like the M551 Sheridan. Naturally, a good tactic is to get the element of surprise and attack the sides and rear of enemy tanks. The driver's co-axial machine gun is also very effective against infantry, as with high damage, small cross hairs and no recoil can kill infantry at a variety of ranges. It is recommended to not overshoot, as enemy infantry can also easily avoid the T-54 by entering a building, and reloading the main cannon and overheating the co-axial machine gun can give an opportunity to escape. Compared to light tanks, the T-54 is slower, bigger, more resistant and generally more powerful, while having a longer reload for the main cannon. It can be considered an equivalent to the US and ARVN M48 Patton. In the level Fall of Saigon, it is replaced by the T-72. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam ]] In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the T-54 is the NVA's main battle tank. It is an equivalent of the M1A2 Abrams and T-90 from the base game. It is the NVA's counterpart to the US's M48 Patton. When faced against the T-54, there are a number of options that a player can use or exploit. Generally, when playing as a medic or assault, there is very little the player can do against it, and the best thing to do is to run and hide in order to survive. However, when playing as a recon, the player can plant packs of TNT on the T-54 (no more than 2 is ever needed; one will suffice at weak spots) and detonate it to destroy the tank, though this will need some sneaking or rushing maneuvers. As well, players using an engineer kit equipped with an RPG-7 will need to know some anti-vehicle strategies to effectively and easily destroy the T-54. The definite strategy would be to fire in back of or on the sides of the T-54, and a hit right in the middle of these areas will cause double damage. If a player uses the Improved Demolitions specialization, two direct hits in the weak spots of the T-54 can destroy it even if it is at full health. Other tactics can include firing rockets from multiple angles to confuse the driver and secondary gunner in the tank, though such a tactic is best used with squad coordination. As well, players can use Anti-Tank Mines against them, usually on commonly frequented roads or paths, and only one will be necessary to destroy the T-54, unless the driver is using the Active Armor Upgrade Appearances Rush *Vantage Point Conquest *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley *Vantage Point Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Main Battle Tank